The Ultimate Battle
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Revenge of The Island, the teams were finally merged and the campers feasted on old Chunky Jugs as their first challenge. Sugar won the pre-challenge, gained immunity and was it in a game of hide and seek. Things got interesting when Dave found out that Sky had a boyfriend!" (chuckles) He went crazy! Could've killed someone if he got the chance! Jasmine was the only one who wasn't captured and gained immunity! In a shocking vote, it was Brick who was sent home by the axis of evil! What will happen next? Find out on this episode of Total Drama Revenge of The Island!" -- Total Drama Revenge of The Island -- Inside the cabins, the guys were nervously watching Dave twiching and talking about how to get revenge on Sky. Dave: "You know, I never had a plan for the money, but now I do! I'm going to light it on fire in front of Sky and bash her in front of everyone! Did I mention that I'm bitter?" Scott: "Yes, you did. 11 times actually!" Dave: (Confessional) "Sky is going down! I'm going to take her out even if it kills me! She has to lose, no matter what! I'll do anything, and I mean anything! Did I mention that I'm steaming with anger?" Shawn: "Shouldn't you be doing something else, like moving on from her?" Dave: "I am. She will lose, and I will dance all over her grave!" (laughs maniacally) "Did I mention that I'm extremely furious with that Asian girl?" Mike: "Well I wouldn't say that. Is she Asian?" Dave: "I don't know, I didn't pay attention to much of what she said!" Then everyone groaned. -- Meanwhile in the girls cabins, they were overhearing everything that the guys were saying. Jo: (chuckled) "Whatever you did Sky, really ticked him off!" Sky: "Stop it! Okay! I feel bad that Dave is angry like this..." Dawn: "You should've told him about Keith." Sky: "I was but Dave kept bothering me." Zoey: "Maybe either of them aren't good for you." Sky sighed and shed a tear. Sky: "I don't know... I want to like Dave... I really want to..." Sugar: "Just suck it up!" Sky: "What?" Sugar: "I was just practicing for my new show, it's called Suck It Up! I'd watch that!" Jasmine: "I didn't know that people were that desperate for entertainment!" Then everyone but Sugar laughed. Sugar: (Confessional) "I don't get it!" -- Later, at the mess hall, everyone was sitting together, looking at each other. The campers are eating food, while Dave glares at Sky, while Sky is uncomfortable. Sky: (sighs) "I don't like how Dave is glaring at me... It's like he wants to set me on fire." Dawn: "Maybe it's best to ignore it and he might cool down..." Sky: "Hope so..." Dave: (confessional) "I will NOT cool down! Sky will gets what's coming to her, if it's the last thing I do!" Then Zoey talks to Sky. Zoey: "Anyway Sky, how's Mike? I heard that you and him chatted." Sky: "Me and him? That's silly! That would never happen!" (laughs nervously) Zoey: "I didn't ask that!" Sky: "Of course not! I just, just had a bad night!" Zoey: "Yeah, I know. I was there!" Sky: "So, how are things with you and Mike? Can't be as bad as me and Dave!" Zoey: "Well, he is very sweet to me. After that Chunky Jog mess last time, he went to get me a fresh apple." Sky: (smiled) "That's very nice." Zoey: "It is." Sky: "You may have better luck with Mike than I had with Dave." Sky and Zoey laughed a bit. Then Chris and Chef walked by. Chris: "Morning campers. Hope you had a good nights sleep after that whole barfing situation!" Then everyone groaned. Shawn: "That's not funny!" Chris: "It is. For me." Chef: "You're sick!" Chris: "Anyway, let's go outside for the next challenge." -- The fourteen teenagers got outside. Jasmine: "So what's the challenge?" Chris: "It's a simple challenge, and by simple, I mean deadly!" (chuckles) "First you'll have to go through the lions den, make a noise and you're lunch! Then you'll have to escape through the forest, where one of the classic competitors will be to try and capture you. Make it through there, and you'll have to climb up the snowy mountain and climb down the other side! First person to cross the finish line wins immunity!" Jasmine: "I don't remember seeing a snowy mountain here when we first got here!" Chris: "It's always been here, I don't know what you're talking about!" Dave: "This is still an easy challenge! I can beat everyone here! Nothing can stop me!" (laughs evilly) Chris: "Easy huh. Since you think it's easy, I have something to make this challenging. Now you can say "Thanks Dave" for that." Others: (annoyed) "Thanks Dave." Then the interns came with some babies. Sky: "Babies?! Why are they doing here?" Chris: "Each of you will have to carry one and make sure it stays quiet." Zoey: (Confessional) "This can't be legal!" Now everyone was holding a baby. Chris: (whispers) "On your marks, get set! Go!" Then everyone ran off. -- Soon, Mike ran up to Zoey. Mike: "Hey there!" Zoey: "Oh hey Mike. I'm glad to see you." Mike: "Me too." Zoey: "You know, I don't mind carrying a baby around but through that dangerous places. I don't think so." Mike: "I know! But Chris has to make us do it, so we have to..." Zoey: "I was wondering if you can help me out a bit." Mike: "Of course I will." Zoey: (smiled) "Great." Mike and Zoey ran ahead. -- Meanwhile, the others had arrived at the lions den. Shawn: (whispers) "Okay, whatever you do, don't scream?" Dave: (screams) "What?" Then all the lions woke up and roared. The Lions growled. Jasmine: (glares) "Way a go, Dave!" Dave: (nervous) "Sorry..." The lions chase the campers around. Sky and Dawn hide in a bush. Dawn: "That was close." Sky: "I'll say." Dawn: "Also, I may have a bad feeling about Mike..." Sky: (surprised) "What? Why?" Dawn: "Well, I read Mike's aura during the hide and seek challenge and I noticed a dark aura within him..." Sky: "Perhaps he has an evil personality!" Dawn: "It's possible!" Then Jasmine walked towards the two. Jasmine: "Hey guys! What's up?" Dawn: "We were talking about a way to win the game." Sky: "Yeah, what she said." Jasmine: "Okay then. I have an idea on how to get ahead, we find a short cut and when we reach the second area, we ran ahead." Sky/Dawn: "Sounds good." Jasmine: "Great. Let's go!" The girls ran ahead. Jasmine: (Confessional) "I think those two are hiding something!" -- Meanwhile, Mike and Zoey reached the forest. Mike: "Looks dangerous!" Zoey: "It could be worse. You could be doing this alone!" Mike: "Lucky I won't." (takes Zoey's hand) "Ready?" Zoey: (nods her head) "I am." The couple got to the forest first. Chris: (voice) "Looks like Mike and Zoey have reach level two and the others are way behind." Dave: (gasps) "No!" Then Dave punched a lion on the nose and ran off. Everyone was impressed when they saw this. Dave: (Confessional) "I am this close to losing it!" Lightning: "The Lightning can do that too, and do it better!" Scott: "So can I!" Shawn: "I don't wanna brag, but I can do that too!" Jo: "Well there's your chance!" Then Lightning, Scott and Shawn punched the rest of the lions on the nose. Scarlett: "Impressive!" Cameron rolled his eyes. Cameron: (Confessional) "It didn't hit me until now, but I'm like a fish out of water! All these manly men out here are really making me feel inferior. All my life was spent inside a bubble! I'm going to do something incredible! Mark my words!" Jo: "Hey, where's Fatty Boo Boo?" At another part of the island, Sugar was following Dave. Sugar: (Confessional) "I think I just found a way to get him on my side!" Sugar: "Hello Dave. Want to talk to sweet Sugar?" Dave: "Honestly, you smell but what you want?!" Sugar: "I can tell that Sky broke your heart huh?" Dave: "She did and she's going to pay!" Sugar: (smirks) "Well, if you join my axis of evil alliance, we can get Sky eliminated faster than having fried bacon." Dave: "I don't know why meat is involved but you got a deal." Sugar: "And then, and then you can get sweet revenge on her!" Dave: "Hey yeah, your right! She needs to pay!" (laughs maniacally) "This'll be perfect!" Then he continued to run off. Sugar: (Confessional) "Dave reminds me of my little brother, giving me amusement from his little moments of insanity! He's the perfect person for me to take to the finale! He's crazy just like my brother! Hmm, I wonder what happened to him after I babysat him!" -- Meanwhile, Mike and Zoey were walking through the forest. Mike: (chuckled) "You know, if we were married, we would make great parents." Zoey: "Mike. I think it's early to think that." Mike: "Sorry. So anyway, what's your hometown like?" Zoey frowned when Mike mentioned that. Mike: "Oh... I'm sorry... I don't mean to..." Zoey: "No, it's okay Mike.... It's well... back home, I'm always lonely.... Having no friends, tons of jocks and mean cheerleaders." Mike: "You mean those guys and girls are like Lightning and Amy?" Zoey: "You can say that." Then a shot of pasta nearly hit the two. Mike: (Confessional) "Who throws pasta at people?" Then Heather ran up towards them, trying to shoot them with pasta. Mike and Zoey ran off in different directions as Mike gasped and turned into Mal. Mal: (Confessional) "Now it's time for to unleash my plan, and with this map of the island, I'll do just that. The only thing missing is me singing a creepy villain song about how evil I am!" Then Mal put the baby down and ran off. -- Meanwhile the rest of the contestants reached the forest. Shawn: "Finally! Made it!" Chris: (voice) "Now everyone is here at level two. Time to avoid detection and capture from our old player, Heather!" Heather: "Oh! I am so going to enjoy this." Others: "Uh oh..." Then the others went in different directions. -- A while later, Shawn and Jasmine were hiding in a bush. Shawn: "So, anything new?" Jasmine: (blushes) "You tell me, you seem very resourceful!" Shawn: (blushes) "Heh, I guess your right!" -- With Scarlett and Max, they hid behind a tree. Scarlett: "Okay, since Heather is shooting at the campers, we can ran ahead. Right Max? Max?" She sees Max comforting his baby. Max: (baby talks) "Awww, don't you worry baby, Uncle Max will make you an evil minion that you are. Yes, you are my evil minion." Scarlett smirks as she roll her eyes and clears her throat. Scarlett: "Was I bothering you?" Max: "Oh, no. You never saw me acting like that! Evil never babysits." Scarlett: "Right." Max: (Confessional) "I am not growing to that little guy!" (baby talks) "That wittle buwndle of joy!" Then Heather ran up towards them. Heather: "Say goodbye twerps!" Then Heather shot at the two. -- Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, Zoey ran until she saw Mike's baby. She picked it up and saw Dawn and Sky running towards her. Zoey: "Dawn! Sky!" Sky: "Zoey! Hey!" Dawn: "Why are you holding two babies?" Zoey: "It's Mike's. I saw it on the ground upset and all. I don't know where Mike is. It's not like him to leave it behind..." Dawn and Sky look at each other in worry. Sky: "You don't think..." Dawn: "...Could be..." Sky: "I'll find Mike, you and Zoey get pass the forest and finish." Sky hands Dawn her baby and ran off. Dawn: "Just be careful of M.... ax! Max! And Dave too." Sky nods and winking knowing she truly means before running off. Zoey: (raises an eyebrow) "Max? You mean Max? That funny guy who thinks he's evil?" Dawn: (chuckled) "That's the one. Boy, he loves being evil." Zoey: "Yeah is that like his dream job?" Dawn: "I have no idea, I would not be surprised if it was!" Then they both chuckled. -- Meanwhile, Mal was holding Max's mind control device. Mal: (Confessional) "If this plan works, the by tonight's bonfire ceremony, everything changes!" (laughs evilly) Then he gasped and turned into Mike. Mike: (Confessional) "Wait, how did I get here?" -- Meanwhile, Dave and Sugar were walking around. Sugar: "Okay, let's go over this again, who are you loyal to?" Dave: "You." Sugar: "Good, and who's your biggest enemy?" Dave: (growls) "Sky! She's my mortal enemy!" Sugar: "And what will you do when she lose?" Dave: (furious) "I will ELIMINATE her!" Sugar laughed enjoying this. Sugar: "Great job! Now let's find our evil buddies and talk." Sugar and Dave ran ahead and found Scott and Jo. Jo: "What is creepy boy doing here?" Sugar: "He will help us win this game." Scott: "We need to draw Heather's fire away from here and only one should win." Jo: "Great idea. You and creepy boy draw old Heather's fire away while I get to the finish line!" Dave: "Who's creepy boy? It better not be me!" Jo: "No, of course not..." Then Sugar and Dave ran off until they saw Heather. Dave: "Whoa, it's Heather! That's horrible! She is such a bi..." Then Heather shot at Dave. Heather: "Watch the potty mouth dork!" Sugar: (Confessional) "No, he was this close to lose it and go crazy! Why can't he go crazy? That's what I like about him!" Scott: "Come on lady. My mama's cooking is more scary than your aim!" Scott chuckled but Heather shoots him hard, getting him stuck. Scott: "Oh come on!" Heather: (smirks) "Who's scarier now loser?" Jo ran pass Heather, as the Queen Bee shoots more at Dave, who is running from her. -- Meanwhile, Cameron was hiding carefully and he bumped into Zoey and Dawn. Cameron: "Oh! Girls! Hi!" Zoey: "Hello Cam. You all right?" Cameron: "Oh yeah, I'm fine! Have you guys seen Mike?" Dawn: "Afraid not. His baby was all alone, so I've gotta look after him or her!" Then Mike walked by. Mike: "Oh hey guys!" Zoey: "Where have you been?" Mike: "I have no idea, I think I blacked out for a second!" Then Dawn handed back Mike's baby and grabbed Cameron away. Dawn: (Confessional) "If Mike's going to tell Zoey how he feels, he can't do it with people watching!" Zoey: "Well, I'm glad you're okay." Mike: "Thanks Zoey. Well, since we're alone. There's something I have to tell you..." Zoey: "Yes?" Mike: "....well, I hope you're ready for this..." Zoey: "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not bad." Mike: "Okay. You see, I have..." Then a pasta ball hits Mike on the head, knocking him out making Zoey gasped. Zoey: "Mike!" Then Heather aims her pasta gun at Zoey. Heather: (smirks) "Looks like I got you now." Zoey: "Uh oh." -- Meanwhile Sky then found the mind control helmet and the map on the ground. Sky: "Huh? what are Max's helmet and this map doing here?" Then Sky found something interesting near a rock. She saw an underground tunnel. Sky: (Confessional) "Why would there be a tunnel here, and why is there a map of the island?" Then Dave ran towards her. Dave: "There you are! Prepare to lose you son of a..." Sky: "Hey! Watch the language! I know you're mad at me, but it's not like I was lying to you!" Dave: (annoyed) "So, you admit that you was using me?!" Sky: "I never was okay! Can't you at least let me speak for once!" Dave: "Hmph! I don't think I will now!" Annoyed, Sky then slapped Dave in the face. Sky: "Man! You're stubborn!" Dave: "Ow! That really hurt!" Sky: "I like you Dave, I really want to! But can we please start over and let me talk!" Dave: (sighs) "Fine, not like it'll make a difference..." Dave: (Confessional) "Who slaps someone they like? She probably hates me! Well if I can't have her, nobody can! Especially the other guys. Does that sound too bitter?" -- Meanwhile Dawn and Cameron, were having a conversation. Cameron: "...And that's why I feel inferior to those other guys!" Dawn: "I see, well I think I know how to help solve your little conundrum!" Cameron: "How?"